Double Life
by BrandyyElizabeth
Summary: "Ally, this isn't you." He grabs my arm firmly, pulling me back. He says it so softly with pleading eyes that make me cave every time. What he's saying is the truth, and it's burning every other emotion away. This isn't me, but i can't let him see that.
1. Ally's Lie

**Hey!**

**This if my first chapter of my first story on fanfiction!**

**I really hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer; I do now own Austin & Ally but I do own this story line!**

**Double Life**

Seeing Austin on the stage thrills me. Watching him jump with excitement makes me happy. The way he dances smoothly, popping each move. If that was me, I'd look ridiculous. The humid stadium air fills with his voice, bringing it to life. I can feel his heart race as if I was him, the pit of his stomach tingling because he's doing something he loves to the fullest and it feels right.

Austin Moon always tends to bring the party with him wherever he goes, whether he intentionally means to or not. His personality is full of fireworks, bursting each time you have a good conversation going with him. No wonder he's a rapidly growing internet sensation; His charm works on everyone-literally.

I'm content with being his songwriter and one of his best friends, he said so himself. He also said I was one of the coolest girls he knew which is a lie, but made me smile nonetheless. I just wish I could be more like him. More expressive and open minded to the world, instead of hiding in the shadows while everybody passes by. Correction, I wish I could be more like him _with _him.

What I'm trying to say is, I wish he could know my secret. The one that I hid from him and all the rest of my friends, even my father. But if any of them knew, they'd freak. They abandon me just like they do in my nightmares. That's my biggest fear. It isn't stage fright like my friends expect because of my shyness, it's just a cover up. I just wish they, especially Austin, could see that my secret is-

"Ally!" Austin yells, running up to me and greeting me with a huge bear hug he gives me after every performance. I was unaware that his performance ended minutes ago, too caught up in my thoughts.

"Austin, you did great!" I exclaim, hugging him back the best I can since he has my arms locked down.

"Thanks, it means a lot," Austin breaks the hug and I swear I see a little blush creep on his cheeks. But that's impossible. Austin Moon doesn't blush over a girl like me, Ally Dawson.

Austin begins shaking his wet blonde hair, sprinkling sweat all over me. He does this on purpose to get to me because he knows how much I hate over perspired guys, drenched in their own filth. I see his clothes are soaked, his light blue shirt now a navy color. Drips run down his face like an avalanche, making him look smoking hot. Almost irresistible- _stop Ally!_

"Austin Moon!" I screech, shoving him playfully while laughing. He grabs me, giggly himself, and hugs me again. This time, his embrace was tighter and closer-so close I can practically hear his heartbeat. It's beating so fast; it must be from his performance right? All his nasty germs rub off on me making feel icky. I try to mask my laugh by making a disgusted face, but it doesn't work. As soon as I hear Austin's adorable laugh, I break out into a smile. I can't help it, it's so contagious.

"How do you like it now?" He teases. I notice he still hasn't let go, his strong arms still wrapped around me. Our laughing has died down a little, but not a lot. In this moment, my heart flutters. I feel safe in his arms, like I belong there. I shouldn't be feeling this way about my best friend, but I have since eight months ago when we wrote our first song together and our hands accidentally touched, numbing my whole right side completely. Electricity was shooting through my veins at that time and my breath was frozen in my lungs, way too many emotions were floating in there air that night.

"I don't! I don't at all!" I retort, trying to pry him off of me.

"What's going on here?" I look up to see our other best friends standing in front of us. Trish, a small Mexican girl with dark, long curly hair has her hands on her hips with a sly smirk planted on her lips. On the other hand, Dez with a lanky figure and fire color hair, is sitting on his butt and drawing faces on his toes, acting as if they are real people. Dez is the crazy one in the bunch, if you know what I mean.

"N-nothing," We stammer at the same time, breaking apart and sliding across the room and away from each other. I peek over at Austin and I see a small smile on his lips and his cheeks as red as Dez's hair, and I presume mine are too.

"Whatever you say," Dez pipes in, this time actually paying attention to the subject at hand.

"Come on guys, lets go celebrate Team Austin!" Trish practically screams, her loud voice toppling over anything and with her need to celebrate every little detail certainly not getting in the way.

"Yay!" The group shouts, making their way out of the performing building, but I don't follow them.

"You coming?" Austin turns back around, waiting for me.

"Uhm, no. Tonight is my night at the animal shelter. I have to make sure the animals there are well feed and groomed." I lie straight through my teeth. I look down, hoping Austin doesn't see right through me like I'm a piece of glass like he usually does. Out of the corner of my vision, I see his brown eyes tracing my every move, all the hope in his eyes shattered. Now their filled with disappointment, the twinkle barely visible.

"Oh." Is all he says, voice in monotone. My heart drops, making me feel even worse lying to him. But it's been getting easier. My secret has been taking over me, more and more and I can't stop it.

To try and cheer him up I call back, "Hey, but let's get ice cream tomorrow! And we can hang out all day then. We'll call it Team Austin day!" I suggest, actually happy with my answer because it seems like a good idea.

"Sounds great!" And just like that, cheery Austin is back. Typical Austin. Nothing ever gets him down for too long.

As I watch him walk out the building with the rest of my friends, the guiltiness fades. I escape to the place I'm really going, but my mind is distracted the whole time. Does Austin like me? That scene earlier, do normal best friends do that?

**First chapter. Tell me what you think! I know it's not a cliffy but there will be one soon!**

**.REVIEW.**


	2. Ally's Secret

**Wow.**

**Thank you all for reviewing.**

**I hope this chapter doesn't let you down.**

**Disclaimer; I do now own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's Secret**

In my car there is an extra pair of clothes, ones I stored under the passenger seat a couple months ago when my habit started picking up. I pulled them out and examined them. Short blue jeans shorts that practically show everything and a sleazy pink tank top with cute ruffles. It's usually not my style, since all I wear are floral patterns that cover everything and more, but I'm not myself anymore.

I quickly change in my car, making sure no one is looking. I check myself out in my sun visor which held a built in mirror and it's like I'm a different person. My body looks totally exposed, revealing more than I should and my makeup, which I did a couple minutes ago, is packed thick with eyeliner and strawberry lip-gloss.

I shake the feeling of shame, trying to convince myself that I deserve to live a little too. I start my car and descend to my destination, my mind clear like a glass door except for the smudge that the dog always leaves from his wet nose. That smudge is Austin, Trish, and Dez. Thinking of them and the fun time they must be having, doing something silly but all the more adventurous makes me smile. The lie I fed them was good enough this time, but I need a better one or they might start to get suspicious. I feel bad for lying to them at all, but I want to have fun just like the rest of them. And if they knew, they would never talk to me again. I couldn't tell them I was living a different life every weekend night, instead of reading like the goody too shoes girl they think I am.

I get to the party and it's already crowded. The music is so loud; I can feel the vibrations thumping in my chest before I even reach the door. The door swings open and I see two drunken guys stumbling over with smirks plastered on their faces. I walk in fast, ignoring the inappropriate comments given from the rude guys. I found out about this party from Tweeter, a girl from a school a couple towns away from Miami High posted about. I jumped on the invitation, thrilled that I would be able to be the person yet again nobody else sees.

Rooms are cramped together, heat swarming us all. The house which I assume is the girl that tweeted about the party, already has damage done to the house- broken windows, holes in the walls, smashed vases, and of course, carpet stains. The floor in the living room is filled with people dancing, laughing at the fact that none of them are really dancing- just flinging their wasted bodies against the person besides them.

I look into the kitchen and I see food crumbles all over the place. Every food item you could think of, were here and served within seconds. I resist the urge to clean up the leftovers, the nice, rule follower Ally still clinging on. I run out of the room, getting away from the person in me I'm trying to push out of the most. I go back to the living room, and see that the party has already double, turning into a wild fiesta that has already gotten out of hand.

I decide to dance since more people have showed up and it won't be as embarrassing. Besides, all the dancing that girls do here are swaying their hips back and forth and I mastered that a couple of parties ago. I even got to the point where I can throw my hands up and my head back without looking like an idiot, even though half of the people here do.

Other girls surround me, dancing in a group like there is one at every party. Instantly, boys suffocate us like bees flying to their honey nest. My blood starts rushing and my heart thumps ten times faster in my chest. I can feel myself become alive, my body and hands start flowing with the beat of the music. Before I know it, I totally lost myself dancing and jump with the wild party. One guy creeps up behind me and starts dancing with me, pulling me away from the bunch I was having a good time with.

"You're Ally from the party last weekend right?" The black spikey haired boy asks, his words coming out slurred.

"Yeah, that's me." I answer. Going to a couple parties every weekend really gets your status quo up. I like it. It gets me noticed as more than the smart quite girl. Here, I'm popular and I fit in with the rest for once.

"Cool. I'm Jordan." He says, pinches my butt and gives me a quick wink. That's pretty much like a 'nice to meet you' at Florida high school parties. I blush fiercely, feeling the redness prickle to the center of my cheeks. I'm finally getting noticed by guys after sixteen years and it makes me feel good. Better than I felt most of my teenage life because most boys look right over me and onto the easier girls.

"Well your cute Jordan," I flirt since my confidence has been rocketed out of the sky. He smiles wickedly and rises up his drink in his plastic red cup.

"Want some punch?" He asks, swishing his cup in front of my face. He's about three inches taller than me, so it's right at his face too. He takes a big slurp of it and I immediately back off. I've only been too a few parties with spiked punch and I don't like them that much. Girls get easier, guys get rowdier, and police get called.

I smell the alcohol from the class and I push it away. I haven't drunk any booze once in my life and I don't plan to start now. I now I've changed a little, getting independent and open while going out to parties but I don't plan on ruining my otherwise perfect image by getting drunk and doing multiple things I regret. I back away slowly, and thankfully Jordan doesn't notice. He seems like a nice guy, but not somebody I want to hang out with right now.

I head back to the dance floor where I feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins and my favorite part about the parties. It makes me feel like what im doing is right, that it's actually okay that I show myself two different ways. It makes my worries fade away to the back of my mind. It's honestly the only reason I come, being pushed against other teens that don't know a thing about you and won't judge you, dancing all the same in the dark makes me feel like I should everyday- accepted.

I'm almost back to the artificially made dance floor when I bump into a hard body. I bounce back not before getting a strong whiff on his cologne. I recognize the smell all too well as it clouds up my nostrils, tasting the summer breeze that I practically wear every day since I'm around him 24/7. I peer up at the tall figure and my presumptions were right.

"Ally?" He gasps, confusion written on every inch of his face.

_Oh no_, I think as my night goes terrible long just by the sight of the blonde boy in front of me.

**Cliffhanger…**

**Who's the guy? I think we all know who it is. **

**I'm only going to do Special shout outs from now own. Doing everyone's is so time-consuming and it really drags out my Authors Note. But I do want you guys to know that EVERY REVIEW means soooo much to me and powers me to keep going. But leave long and special reviews and I'll give you a shout out!**

**Love you guys and review! Thanks!**

**~BrandyyElizabeth(:**


	3. Guess Who?

**Back!**

**Sorry about yesterday, I was busy. The science fair was today so that's why.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Guess Who?**

"Ally?" Austin asked again, snapping me out of my distant thoughts.

My brain is erratic, rushing nervous explaining and horrible consequences faster than my mind can hold. I feel the headache instantly impact into my head, the loud musical and annoying screams finally catching up to me and sounding louder than it had before. The blood pumping from my heart suddenly stops and the rest of my body, from my head to my toes, goes completely numb. I wipe a bad of sweat from my forehead already breaking out in less than five seconds. My worst nightmare is true at the worst moment possible.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" I question uneasily, my stomach dropping immediately to the ground, reality settling in.

"I always come to parties. My friend Derrick invited me." He explains nonchalantly because it's the truth.

Austin's popular, so sooner or later he would show up to one of these awesome parties- too bad it had to be sooner. He's already semi-famous in our small town, becoming an internet sensation over one night because of me. But he's cute, outgoing, and pretty much the life of the party- everything I ever wanted to be. You give him one good look over and you automatically can tell he belongs here. His messy blonde hair that is always dishelmed at the top, his dark and faded jeans with rips obviously done professionally with a shiny whistle hanging from around the bottom of his neck, and dance moves that make even kids envy him. Even if he wasn't famous, he would still make an appearance to any party he spotted around the block- girls loved him, guys befriended him, and everyone accepted him.

"But more importantly, what are you doing here?" He inquires, taking a step closer.

I take a step back, trying to find some time. My eyes quickly dart around the room, looking for any excuse that could save me from this hole that I keep digging bigger. The urge to tug at my hair and shove it into my mouth intrigues me. The feel of my soft and luscious brown strands being chomped on by my vegetarian teeth soothes me for an odd reason. As I go to occupy my mouth with my hair instead of words that I know will stumble out of my mouth, I snap back. Panicking, distraught that the old Ally is coming back right now in this atmosphere, terrifies me. People that know me here, can't know that underneath all this make up and little clothes is a self-conscious and nervous wannabe.

"Where are Trish and Dez?" I swerve totally off topic, stalling for seconds I could spare.

He looks me dead in the eye, determination to get my answer out of me visible in his pupils, "Ally." He states, slightly irritated.

"I-I- I gotta go," I weep as my second instinct kicks in. When I can't gnaw on the loose ends of my hair, I bolt- completely run away from the sticky situations I manage to get stuck in.

I take off, sprinting through the tight crowds as I receive death glares, people with already half-closed eyes become black slits, almost unnoticeable without the glowing neon lights that are placed highly in the rooms like a real party you would see in a club. The low shining affect from the surprisingly colorful lights makes it easier to travel without tripping. Austin didn't get so lucky. He leaped to straddle my arm, but I took off in a blink of an eye, leaving him to face plant the floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him get up and dust himself off, suffering a bruise to his prodigious ego, before chasing after me.

Luckily, I spot the door through the humongous jumble and run like a bullet just shot out of a gun. I make it safely out of the door and the cold night air hits me. The wind gets knocked out of me and I fall back a bit, trying to catch my breath. Chill bumps rise on the sides of my arms and I shudder. You wouldn't think Miami is breezy at night, but compared to the building heat in the house, it's like Antarctica.

I continue running to the side of the house, behind a prickly green busy that blends in with the dark madness. I bend over, out my hands on my knees in an attempt to control my heart beat back to a normal rate.

"Ally? Ally! Where are you?" I hear Austin shout as he reaches the front door, the same path I took. Thankfully, he doesn't know what direction I took of where I am.

I didn't want to squirm from Austin like that. I knew it was wrong; he's my best friend and I assume he's hurt. But he can't know this. Our friendship would be ruined and that would kill me-literally. When the time is right, I'll tell him along with the rest of my friends but until then, I'll have to think deeply for a lie that will be well needed for tomorrow.

"Thought you could get away, huh?" I jump, startled from the masculine voice peering by my left ear. The one time I actually thought I could get away.

"Yes. I was on the track team last year, remember?" I tease, trying to peal his mind of the awkward situation as to why we were outside in the cold in the first place.

"I do remember that. That's why you could always out run- WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" He practically shrieks, his voice shuffling a couple octaves higher. I blush a tiny bit, embarrassed he had to see my like this. I hesitantly look up at him, laughing from the surprise evident in his eyes.

His faces loosens, letting out a few snickers. For a moment, we seem normal as if we were back at Sonic Boom, chortling at one of our many inside jokes. For a moment, the void that built a solid 8 foot tall concrete wall has disappeared and no space between us exists. For a moment, I feel like I don't have to lie to the people I care about the most. But that moment is was too short.

"Ally…"

**It was Austin! Bravo to the people who guessed right, which was all of you!**

**Now the next chapter will be their talk! I try not to rush into things!**

**QUESTION: WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE WORD? Mine is overwhelmed.**

**.REVIEW.**

**Thanks!**

**~BrandyyElizabeth(:**


	4. Ally's Confession

**Guess what time it is?**

**Double Life Time!**

**Sorry for the long wait; I had family issues. It's better now.**

**Anyway,**

**Chapter Four!**

**What will Austin say?**

**Ally's Confession**

"Ally," He breathes heavily, sighing as if it's the end of the world. In a weird way, to us, it is. "We need to talk."

Four words that make me dread my existence. Four words that can make anyone stop dead in their tracks and recall all of the things they did bad recently. For me, I already know and I don't want to face this sharp glacier that will for sure create a large puncture in the sole of my heart. Things won't be the same. Might as well prepare myself for the heart-breaking goodbye. Life portrays in slow motion as I wave my hand slightly, sobbing silently as the life I have come to know in the past year walks away from me, leaving me to die, cold and bloody in the dark eerie street. But let's save that for later, when the time comes.

"Or we can get back to the party. People might get suspicious that the great Austin Moon hasn't returned. They're gonna be asking question like 'Where is he?' 'What's he doing?' 'Will he perfor-"

"Ally," Austin threatens, seriousness planted in his voice.

I look at him ashamed, staying quite for the moment, knowing I'm in six feet of trouble, way over my head.

"You never were good at stalling. Even if you ramble on for hours, it doesn't help." He laughs faintly, distracted from our situation. It seems that we both are scared to face the cold hard truth, secretly worried about the other. I can tell. But statements like the one he just pronounced that simply shows how well we know each other- better than anyone else that has ever walked in our life- even Trish and Dez, make the confrontation easier.

"I know, but can we not do it here, out in the open? I don't want any weary drunken scavengers eavesdropping." I get down to it. No use in trying to avoid it now.

"Sure." He takes me hand, intertwining our hands, leading me to his car. A jittery feeling develops in my stomach, memorized by his gentle touch from his rough hands.

We leap in, me on the passenger side berating myself for not noticing his fancy BMW convertible earlier. The silver sides shine, glistening under the moonlight making it all the more worthy. Jealousy cracks, mentally slapping myself for mentioning the famous car in the first place.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, mustering up the confidence to accost. It's never this hard to talk to each other before, never this much silence because we are comfortable together. Our small talks and innocent brawls come easily, only focusing when we work on a song or pretend to be mad during one of our teasing fights. Being queasy during this just doesn't fit us, but understanding our circumstances which happen to be determining the rest of our friendship doesn't either.

"Why?" he asks, breaking the ice like a fat polar bear collapsing into the freezing cold water below him, surprised from his sudden plummet. Austin's voice cracks, relieving all the pressure that was weighing on our shoulders that suddenly were shifted to mind.

"You wouldn't get it, Austin." I shake my head, hand advancing the car lever that opens the small door.

"Try me," His voice is stern and emotionless, almost unwelcomed. Running away doesn't solve this and I realize this as Austin's warm hands wrap around my upper arm, reluctantly grounding me with his strong grip.

"Ally, this isn't you." He grabs my arm firmly, pulling me back. He says it so softly with pleading eyes that make me cave every time. What he's saying is the truth, and it's burning every other emotion away. This isn't me, but I can't let him see that.

"You don't know me like you think." I retort, lying to myself. Austin catches this.

"We both know …. Well that I know you. Better than you even know yourself. Don't even try to pull that. Now tell me what's up." He scoffs, correcting me.

"Fine. I hate to admit it, but I've always envied you a little," I explain, looking forward out of the windshield. Unable to look at Austin in the eye and say this, too embarrassing. "Nothing too bad, just playfully. I was always a little jealous how you could go anywhere and make the boring place glow just by being near your presence. Every step you take you have a crowd following you, mesmerized by you yourself. You're fun, cool, and talented. You aren't afraid to be yourself or get rejected because everyone you met instantly falls head over heels. You're accepted and that's something I'll never be. Ally Dawson, the quite girl who hides behind her friends, silently waiting for the world to notice her. That's all I'll ever be." I look down, breathing unevenly. My mouth waters and cheek burn as tears form in my eyes. Nonetheless, I'm shocked that I got all that out.

"Then what does being at one of the hottest and out-of-control parties help? Are you getting bullied or something? You know I can take care of that in an instant." He slams.

I try to stifle a giggle, smiling at how good of a friend he is. I'm lucky to have him in my life.

"No Austin it's not that. I'm fine but thanks. It's the feeling I get when I'm there. Not the showing off part, but when I'm dancing. I'm a horrible dancer but here it doesn't matter. No one judges me. They go along with it, having fun and not caring who I am outside of the fun. Here I can let loose and not get laughed at for something they think is stupid. It's like how you get when you're on stage. The feelings rush to your head and nothing else matters. I'm finally accepted." I pour out, not afraid to show my true self because it's Austin- my best friend.

He nods his head, satisfied with my answer for now. He looks bugged like something is hanging on the top of his head, crawling into his body. He speaks quietly, careful not to concern me by raising his voice.

"Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me?" His eyes seem watery, begging for an answer- one that doesn't break him.

"I was afraid" I say truthfully, beating myself up even more for not telling him sooner. He's taking this so well, better than I expected.

"Afraid of what?" He snaps, finally breaking his gaze at me for the first time tonight. Hurt floods through me and I lean back in the cushioned seat, rubbing the soft fabric he slipped on over the grimy leather. I know he didn't mean it, he's just a little shaken so I quickly dismiss it.

"I was afraid that you guys would leave me. Hate the fact that I change a little on the weekends, disgust with me. Austin I trust you with my life but your opinion matters way too much to me. I couldn't live if you guys ever ditched me. I need you. Please don't tell Trish or Dez. Please," I confess, pleading that our other friends don't find out.

He looks at me sincerely, rubbing the back of my hand. "Ally that would never happen. No matter how many times you changed, we would still be there supporting you one hundred percent of the way. So what if you have some fun on the weekends, you're still the same Ally we love and always will. Besides, no one could be disgusted with my pretty partner. We need you just as much as you need us. Don't worry, I'll keep your little secret. Well _our _secret now." He smirks, plain old Austin. I kiss him lightly on the check, gratifying him for his understanding. I see a pinkish color grazing the tip of his cheek bone and i know it will be okay.

"Hey Ally?" He peers down at me.

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know, I'm coming with you to every party. I don't care if you want to have fun by yourself but I will follow you because I want to be there in a spilt second if a stupid pig tries to take advantage of you. No joke." His face is a straight line. He's not kidding.

"Deal" I make a pact as I ruffle his hair sprayed streaks that I know took at least two hours to perfect.

"Hey!" He whines but grinning widely nonetheless.

"Let's get out of here. I don't feel like partying anymore tonight. We'll get your car tomorrow." Austin puts his hand on the steering wheel after starting the roaring engine.

We drive off, escaping the loud mess of a party. The whole time a smile spreads across my face. I can't believe I thought of my friends like that. They love me for me. Doubting them won't be a problem anymore. My breath finally even as my fears vanish, it's just me and finally I'm feeling a little more wanted. Hopefully, this happiness lasts long.

**Longer than most, yes I know.**

**Wasn't that good of a chapter, I just needed one to explain everything. It will get better and drama will come (hence the last sentence)**

**Awesome words everybody! A lot of them made me laugh! **

**REVIEW**

**What did you think of Austin and Ally's talk? What do you think will happen next?**

**REVIEW**

**Would you rather live in Antarctica or the Sahara Dessert? **

**REVIEW**

**Did you like?**

**REVIEW**

**Thanks!**

**~BrandyyElizabeth(:**


	5. Not Ally's Fault

**Not Ally's Fault**

Ever since I told Austin my dirty little secret, we've become closer. It's like there is an imaginary world where only we live, a land of just us too and our life of bliss. Nobody else knows. Nobody understands the quick smiles we give each other, the slick laughter we share when an acquaintance asks about our plans for the up coming weekend, or the bond that was abundantly added too and packed stronger. I honestly don't know how delusional I must have been to think keeping this from one of the most important person in my life was better.

Austin just finished recording his new hit single that we worked extra hard on for a possible two weeks. It's been five minutes and we already have gotten 1,200 extraordinary reviews. I grin. No one can refuse to love him.

"What shall us buds do this evening?" Dez questions since it's Friday, the specific day we upload.

"Rain check," Austin says, tapping his fingers together.

After the looks Trish and Dez present him, he must continue to explain.

"My parents have a big dinner planned with some business associates. They asked me to come. It's important to them and I can't let them down." He pauses for a moment before adding and shrugs, "Besides, we can just reschedule for tomorrow if you guys aren't busy."

For just a second, I almost believe him. I would have completely fallen for his loyalty to his family if we hadn't discussed it earlier. Sneaky Austin is just too good.

Trish groans, "Ugh, you took a rain check last week too. What about you Ally?"

Put on the spot, I make up something authentic, "I have a report to do."

"For science?"

"Yeah,… extra credit."

"You can just do that Sunday," She challenges. But I can't loose.

"Well you know, it could take all weekend. And you of all people should know how busy my schedule is, especially with the store's big sale coming up and midterms are coming out soon. How do you expect me too-"

"Enough!" Trish shouts, "I understand. Have a boring weekend you too." She points to Austin and I, her sharp nails daggered in our directions.

Dez gets up from his spot and nudges Trish, "Let's go be goofy goobers. Bye Austin! Bye Ally! Bye imaginary friend Jo! Too bad he can't go with us."

"I'm hanging out with you way to much," Trish sighs before following our incompetent friend.

Getting Trish off my back was like trying to escape a swarm of killer bees while holding a big five pound patch of honey. My excuses need to be more convincing if I want to protect them. Protect them from the ugly truth.

I look over at Austin. He's smiling, happy that we passed. Sometimes, I wonder how this makes him feel or if it's even worth it.

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

**.**

We arrive at the next party at exactly 10:02, pulling up in, of course, Austin's masterpiece of a car. His face if something ever happened to this nice layout of metal would be priceless.

I shake my head, "Next time we are taking my car."

"Why may that be?" He asks, one eyebrow curling up.

"'Cause your car is like Prince William's horse carriage. Way too fancy and the ride of the town," I exasperate as I throw my hands in the air, proving my point.

He chuckles and turns of the car. He peeks at me and our eyes lock.

"You ready?" He asks, providing me with the amusement of watching him half smile. Whenever a guy masters the half smile, unnecessary cute look, they become sexy. And I claim Austin must win an award for perfecting that.

It's a big party, viably the most outraged one yet. It's hosted by a girl name Samantha who goes to the rival school. Apparently, her parents out of town and she has no neighbors. It's practically the best set up ever with no way to get caught. Anything could happen, but I'm lucky Austin is here with me. I'm actually just a tiny but nervous about this one.

I nod my head and get out. I look at the enormous house and all the fun already visible. _Let's party hard._

When we walk into a sauna. It's already so hot, I feel like the sun is about a foot away from me, threatening to disturb my health with a ball of flames.

I take peeks at the party, my eyes acting as if they were fast-action cameras, snap shooting every corner.

Girls screaming, sticking their tongues out the edge of their lips while taking pictures. Hair is being whipped every where you look, moving with the motion of their body.

Guys banging their heads along to the music, huddled in groups and pretending to rap, laughing at their stardom effort. Also, I see them checking girls out, eyeing them like rare pieces of candy that is only shipped to one store, far away from your state and at different times. Sick perverted freaks.

The music is loud, almost busting my ear drums and close to making them bleed. It bounces my whole body, shaking the ground like an earth quake. I want to puke. I want to get our of here.

I turn to tell Austin I want to leave but before I have the chance, he whispers in my ear and fades into the crowd like an unseen ghost.

It's hard to make out his words, like a rain drop in the heavy, protruding wind but it makes me feel special. My stomach churns and my cheeks break out in red splotches, fighting off my uprising smile and butterflies that have developed in my heart that won't stop tickling.

He said, "Don't go to far now, I wouldn't want anyone to snatch you away from me. You're too important for that to happen."

After the words linger for a second, I realize I'm alone and looking like an idiot by standing by myself for no reason.

I decided to jump onto the dance floor, my favorite part about this whole shenanigan. I do my usual routine, grouping up with a few gals to fit in. Loosening up, I'm feeling more relaxed and free. The best I've felt all week.

It's almost like a drug too me. Needing the adrenaline of the action I would refuse to perform anywhere else to feed my the happiness I crave. Addiction is harsh word, one I shouldn't be near, but I'm at the edge. And unfortunately, it's troubling satisfying.

Suddenly, I feel a guy brush up against me. I swerve my head to look at the mysterious guy that is being way too obvious and it's Jordan. I swear this guy follows me, appearing at every party I've attended.

"Hey hottie, I've seen you a couple times." He's definitely drunk, I can smell the alcohol rotting his teeth. Suspicious, I'm starting to think he's the one spiking all the innocent punches.

I try to walk off, but he grabs my arm. "Where you going? Don't you want a piece of Jordy-Boo."

I now regret ever flirting with him and giving this jerk the time of day. Attempting to shake of his hand, his grip only gets tighter. And it hurts and I'm pretty sure it's bruised.

"Shorty, you a ten." Which is the worst pickup life ever. That is the last thing he says before crashing our lips together.

It's nasty and the worst kiss I have ever received. I push him off, my hands flat against his chest. He won't stop, beside my silent plead to end the suffering. No one can identify my panic, since it probably looks normak at a party like this.

He sticks his tongue into my mouth, parting my lips, and tries to jam the slimy alcohol poisoned piece down my throat. It's an unwelcome gesture and it makes my want to hurl. No one has ever been this rough.

I hear a loud commotion, like a TV falling and breaking or a table tipping over and he finally breaks apart. The guy is still holding me and grinning creepily, but off to the side I see a blonde boy staring at me, broken hearted.

He eyes are starting to water but he runs off before they break the protection of his golden brown eyes.

I find the strength to push the arrogant sleaze off of me and chase after my best friend.

He gets to his car, noticing me behind him and shouts, "If I knew you were going to be like this then I never would have agreed- agreed to everything." and with that, I watch as his car screeches off into the distance.

Not only did Austin just leave me stranded at the out of control party, he left with hatred in his voice. He didn't give me a chance to explain. He wasn't there for me. Traumatized by the events unfolding tonight, I trudge back inside to try to find a nice girl willing to give me a ride home. The last thing on my mind is the fact my heart beat is pounded and swelling in the length of my arm.

**I'm back!**

**Sorry, I took a really really really long break for my self but due to you guys begging me to come back, I couldn't refuse. I miss you too much!**

**I am determined to finish this story, no matter how long it takes me.**

**I know the ending was pretty sad, but that will happen. It's just the part of the plot.**

**Since I was gone so long, I will give you guys a present.**

**A preivew for the next chapter!**

"_**How could you? I trusted you!" I say, slamming my fist on the smooth counter. It crushs my fingers and hurts the bawled up hand- temporarily paralyzing the nerves connected to the looselimbs , but the tears streaking down my face is not from the physical pain.**_

**What do you guys think? What's going to happen. Are you guys as happy as I am to be back?**

**Review. Review. Review.**

**~BrandyyElizabeth(:**


End file.
